


The Empress and the Fallen [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Evil, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, anakin's an asshole, sexy sexy padawan braids, threesome marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Empress Padme has always liked dressing up and she thinks her husbands will quite like this costume. Evil AU





	The Empress and the Fallen [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Empress and the Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192130) by [cadesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama). 



> Runs 23:13. Cover art by [Ghosthornet](https://ghosthornet.deviantart.com/art/Sith-Padme-Amidala-Tribute-to-Lara-Croft-535802242) & me; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [10.8MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/The%20Empress%20and%20the%20Fallen.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [17.8MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/The%20Empress%20and%20the%20Fallen.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it wouldn't really be an ITPE gift for Reena if I didn't do at least ONE "they're all evil!" AU. And Star Wars Prequels has the advantage of that naturally being a...bizarrely happy AU?? In some ways????? Plus, this one is hot, so BONUS *thumbs up emoji*
> 
> My sound quality on this one changes halfway through due to [my dog knocking the microphone in my podfic cave over](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Miscellaneous/The%20Empress%20and%20the%20Fallen%20\(Darcy%20Blooper\).mp3) (blooper contains bonus background forzandopod!) and me setting up the makeshift popscreen I was using differently afterward, and there just wasn't time to re-record before it was time for gifts to go out, because I was recovering from surgery. Ah, well. Maybe I'll, uh, go back and fix it one day. (...I won't /o\\)


End file.
